


Negative to Ground

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: Thunder without the Earth is strikingly deadly.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Negative to Ground

Each footstep in the heavy rain reverberates uncharacteristically as he walks towards the pool of blood.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Reaching the end of the trail leading out of the small cottage, Jongdae stands over a lifeless body of his Kyungsoo.

The basket of apples in his hands fall to the ground, each slowly rolling into the warm crimson liquid – looking just as red as before.

Jongdae crouches on his knees, hesitant to touch the pale body of his boyfriend. “Kyu-Kyungsoo?”

His voice is shaky – just like his hands; but he reaches to hold the wet, bloodied man firmly as he moves to check his heartbeat.

Jongdae’s eyes light up – there’s a heartbeat! Faint, but still present! Kyungsoo is still alive!

He lifts the unconscious man up and starts to head back into their cottage, ignoring the angry crowd in front of them.

“Stop them!” someone shouts, and before Jongdae could decide to act on it, a bullet pierces through his left arm. He staggers – the movement making Kyungsoo flutter his eyes open.

“Kyungsoo! Soo! You’ll be fine! Just hold on, please…” he begs through tears as he continues to walk, ignoring the bullet that hit him.

Kyungsoo barely manages to smile, his bloody hand trying to reach Jongdae’s cheek.

A thud.

The hand drops just as it was about to touch Jongdae’s cheek. Warmblood drips onto his arms, from Kyungsoo’s head, making Jongdae discover the new bullet wound.

The faint heartbeat is now nonexistent, and Jongdae freezes. Cold panic overtakes him as he shakes Kyungsoo’s body.

“No… no… no!”

Jongdae sinks to the ground, carefully putting Kyungsoo down. His eyes are now completely closed, the small smile fading away and Jongdae tries to grasp at it, scared of the implications when the smile completely vanishes.

“Kyungsoo… please… no, you can’t leave me! Kyungsoo! Love, please wake up!”

There is no response. Nothing, as Kyungsoo’s lifeless hands sink to the ground from Jongdae’s arms.

The panic and horror soon turn into rage. Brilliant, unadulterated rage.

The humans… their witch hunt on Kyungsoo when he was alone in their home… he wouldn’t forgive it.

Kyungsoo had always condemned hurting humans – not wanting to hurt the weak.

But Jongdae doesn’t have any reservations anymore. The thunder is raging inside his body, yearning to be released.

The rain intensifies, thunder joining in now. It washes away the blood off Kyungsoo, but not the death.

The ground seems to mock him, taking Kyungsoo’s earthly powers back to itself.

Jongdae stands up, turning towards the now scared crowd. He doesn’t care anymore. Kyungsoo cannot nullify his power anymore.

He lost the ground to his electricity.

No… they murdered the only person who could stop him from being a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I wanted to show the "Opposites Attract" with the powers... and a fairly rare pairing. 
> 
> Thank You Mods for organizing the fest and doing the graphics!


End file.
